herofandomcom-20200223-history
Meg (Supernatural)
Meg is a villainess-turned hero in the TV show Supernatural. She worked for Azazel and later Lucifer, but then allied with the Winchesters and Castiel She is portrayed by Nicki Aycox in season 1 and Rachel Miner in seasons 5-8. She was the secondary antagonist of season 1, a minor antagonist of season 2-5 and an anti-hero in season 6-8 History After Lucifer's re-imprisonment in his cage, Meg sought vengeance on Crowley for having helped trap Lucifer and taking his place as King of Hel. She made an uneasy alliance with Sam, Dean, and Castiel, needing more allies as her fellow loyalists were hunted down by Crowley's forces. During this time, she gained feelings for Castiel after the two shared a kiss. When Castiel lost his memory, she helped him regain his memories after he was possessed by the Leviathans and supposedly died but had amnesia and was going by the name Emmanuel. After Castiel took on Sam's hallucinations of Lucifer, Meg stayed to watch over him at the mental hospital where Sam was previously being held. While helping the Winchesters and Castiel stop the Leviathans, Meg was captured by Crowley and was tortured by him for a year, but refrained from giving him the information he wanted from her, instead passing it on to the Winchesters and Castiel when they came to her rescue in "Goodbye Stranger". She was mostly by Castiel's side, this display was commented on by Dean who nicknamed them "Megstiel". Indeed, Meg even came on to Castiel and offered to do more if they survived the battle with Crowley. She told Sam from her previous possession him, she didn't grasp his mindset of love but now she understood it. Meg fended Crowley off long enough for the boys to retrieve the angel tablet and escape before he killed her. When Crowley himself arrived, Meg held him off and sent Sam into the crypt to get Dean and Castiel who she revealed she was now in love with by calling him "my unicorn," a phrase she had used to refer to Sam's girlfriend. She remained loyal to the Winchesters when Crowley tried to convince her to turn on them; even though they planned to seal all demons in Hell forever (including her). They then fought but Crowley quickly overpowered and beat her down, taunting her that he could torture her for eternity. After Crowley noticed Sam and Dean escape to the Impala, Meg deduced that Castiel's absence meant that he had already escaped with the tablet, which she taunted Crowley about before injuring him in the shoulder with an angel blade. In a fit of rage, Crowley stabbed and killed her with his own angel blade. Powers & Abilities * Demonic Possession * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Stamina * Superhuman Durability ** Healing Factor * Semi-Immortality * Psychokinetic Powers ** Telekinesis ** Biokinesis ** Weather Control ** Superhuman Senses * Teleportation Gallery 123px-Megs.PNG 300px.png Category:Supernatural Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Charismatic Category:Horror Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Paranormal Category:Immortals Category:Protectors Category:Psychics Category:Martial Artists Category:Martyr Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Elderly Category:Guardians Category:Possessors Category:Fighter Category:Deceased Category:Brutes Category:In Love Category:Demons Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Female Category:Chaotic Good Category:Revived Category:Anti Hero Category:Tragic